bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shigeru Yūdai
, Shadow | team = | previous team = Six Directions (Pre-Collapse) | partner = | previous partner = Kenji Hiroshi, Kentaro Hiroshi, Akiye | base of operations = | marital status = | education = Shinō Academy | family = Teruo Yūdai (brother) Kentaro Hiroshi (godson) Akiye (unofficial adoptive daughter) | clan(s) = | status = Deceased | shikai = Karasu | bankai = Ijikitanai Karasu | resurreccion = Unknown }} Shigeru Yūdai (茂 雄大, Yūdai Shigeru), feared as the Betrayer of Hope (密告者の希望, Mikkokusha no Kibō), is an international criminal under the protection of the Ryū Order. He is the adoptive father of Akiye, a mentor of Kentaro's and the latter's godfather, as well as an old ally of Kenji, Kusaka and Yoshiro. Throughout the events of Part I he serves as a valuable war-buddy of Kenji Hiroshi and supporting character in the works of the author, often fighting at the forefront of the First Spiritual War. At Part I's conclusion he undergoes an experimental form of at the hands of Averian, Kagura, and Bansui Amatsuki, leading the Gotei 13 to hunt him down on the orders of the Central 46; specifically Sōritsu Kuchiki. Sometime following the end of Part I and the beginning of Part II he accepted a secret mission from Kenji to spy on Kohai Tochi, leading him to join the Imawashī as one of its seven Shadows; seemingly cutting all ties with his former life, becoming an international criminal wanted throughout the spiritual realms. Following Akiye's rescue he began looking for his missing brother, Teruo Yūdai, whilst hunting down those marked with the Shirushi, being absent throughout the entirety of Part III. Whilst he succeeded in the latter he did not in the former. To prevent Shinzō's revival through his own Shirushi he requested that Kentaro kill him, an event which occurred mere days before the Collapse and the creation of the Reikai. Appearance Personality History Synopsis :Main Article: Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part I :Main article -- Bleach: Sun and Moon Chronicles. Rivalries arc *Rivalries Part I *Rivalries Part II *Rivalries Part IV *Rivalries Part V *Rivalries Part VI Trickster arc *Trickster Strikes Part II *Trickster Strikes Part IV *Trickster Strikes Part VII Part II Final arc *Challenging the Vices Saga *Challenging the Imawashī: Duel For Freedom! Part IV :Main article -- Bleach: Cataclysm. Pre-Collapse *Betrayal's End Powers and Abilities : Shigeru possessed massive reserves of spiritual power which roughly equalled that of Shinzō. *' :' Shigeru's mastery over his reiatsu was such that he could suppress the strongest and most corruptive level of Shirushi. He was also capable of initiating a tug-of-war-like struggle with Shinzō when the latter attempted to revive himself through Shigeru's brand; a feat he achieved for three straight weeks. Enhanced Senses: Shigeru had senses comparable to Riki Nagakura, who was a Fōrun-juu born with animal-like senses. His eyesight was especially sharp; he rarely missed even moving targets, and combined this particular trait with low-level Kidō to utterly devastate his opposition. He was notably fit to notice Kentaro tailing him despite the vast improvement in his godson's stealth skills, pointedly telling him to "stop skulking in the shadows and come out". Zanjutsu Mastery: Kusaka's skill with a blade was exceptional and he seemed to favour a style of swordsmanship different from the styles taught in the Shinō Academy. His level of skill allowed him to challenge Shinzō though this did require his full concentration. Zanpakutō Karasu (烏, Crow). Shigeru's Zanpakutō takes the form of a with black hilt-wrapping and a square guard inlaid with crow-shaped engravings. His transformation into an Excavado altered his Zanpakutō as well, in-thanks to Kagura's Hōgyoku. *' :' Shigeru releases Karasu with the command "Flap" (折り返し, orikaeshi). Upon release his blade shatters into hundreds of minuscule blade-fragments which then take the form of large black crows with shining red eyes. Through a further command, "Join" (ジョイン), Shigeru can form a series of identical copies of himself, who are indistinguishable from the real one. :Shikai Special Ability: Karasu's powers is expressed through the crows. Each crow is essentially a bomb, though this usually goes unknown until the very end. Outside their explosive abilities Shigeru uses them predominately as diversions to distract his opponent(s), often using them to disguise his own movements. Alone the explosions can be damaging but are hardly considered fatal on an opponent of comparable power to Shigeru's own. The clones, however, detonate with much greater force. *' :' Ijikitanai Karasu (意地汚ない烏, Gluttonous Crow). Shigeru's Bankai summons an impossibly large crow around him and his opponent, trapping them inside its stomach. :Bankai Special Ability: Kentaro states that the interior of the crow is essentially under Shigeru's full control, with the latter's spiritual power mixing with the crows in such a way that he can alter what his opponents see and feel, to the point he can seemingly control time in a small area. However the weakness is clear to anyone who can keep their cool long enough without succumbing to Shigeru's illusions or attacks. Kentaro states the crow can be cut through and your freedom won, dispelling the Bankai completely. *' :' Not yet revealed. *'Resurrección: Segunda Etapa:' Not yet revealed. Behind the Scenes Navigation Category:Male Category:Villians Category:Imawashī Category:Original Characters Category:Anti-Hero Category:Shirushi branded